


【龄龙】该在后台睡觉

by yinzhiping



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: *腿交  第三者口交 未成年性爱





	【龄龙】该在后台睡觉

**Author's Note:**

> *腿交 第三者口交 未成年性爱

01  
你就该留在后台和我睡觉的。  
张九龄说这话的时候，调侃戏谑多过真情实意，极其讨人嫌。  
王九龙红了脸皮，趁着台子挡着，狠狠踩了张九龄一脚。脸上还是笑盈盈地看着他师哥，嘴型是一句，师哥爽不爽。

02  
“净说那话。”王九龙这样埋怨张九龄的时候，水裤正松松垮垮的卡在膝盖上，留着一大片白的晃眼的腿肉给人看。  
“我说错了吗？”张九龄靠在门上，目光黏在那片皮肤上，“头发都淋湿了。”  
“那你还说我！”  
现在整条裤子都掉在地上了，小腿晃着，大腿被挤压出一片红，偏偏王九龙本人还伸着胳膊在胡乱抓着自己的短裤。  
张九龄反手搭上锁，快走一步握住王九龙的两根手指。  
王九龙疑惑地昂了一声，张九龄却愉快地蹲下来，顺着抓住那人的腕子。  
“要不要和师哥睡觉？”

03  
德云社后台一直有句戏言，要想学的会先跟师哥睡。  
这不能算是局台面上的笑话，毕竟不少师弟真的跟师哥睡过，也甚至跟师叔睡过。后台男人多，早些年挤挤磨磨总要有个发泄的地方。  
张九龄没和其他师兄睡过，却把当时还未成年的王九龙睡了。  
王九龙黏他，白白胖胖一大个儿，摸上去手感极好。张九龄也是脑子一热，就把人拉进后台放杂物的房间，低着声音问他你想不想学的会。  
你又不是师父。王九龙那时候奶声奶气地，除了个高，还乳臭未干的样子特别招人稀罕。  
你就说听不听话呗！张九龄捏了捏王九龙的胸，脑子里都是毛片那些女人一抖一抖的胸脯。  
听话，听话的、师哥。

04  
我不让你受委屈。  
张九龄也不知道自己怎么就咬着王九龙的耳朵说这些话。  
也许是王九龙乖乖趴着的样子挺让他觉得自己是个变态来着，也可能是自己师弟听话而他脑子里净是些黄色垃圾。反正说了就是说了，张九龄想，他就真的不能让王九龙跟着他受委屈。  
师哥、师哥……酸。  
王九龙抬了抬屁股，张九龄的阴茎从他大腿根滑出来。  
张九龄没敢真搞他师弟屁股，就捏着他师弟大腿根让人夹紧一点。他师弟大腿肉多，稍微夹一夹就舒服地要人命，张九龄只在那里面慢慢动来动去。  
再忍一会儿。  
张九龄扶着阴茎又重新放回去，俯身亲了亲师弟后颈。

05  
从那会儿开始，张九龄就好操王九龙腿，他一直没搞过王九龙屁股。  
他那会儿既霸占着一个听话的师弟，又有一个温柔漂亮的女朋友。后台流言过一段时间，可除了张九龄，谁还敢大着胆子去碰王九龙呢？  
只是在他和女朋友焦灼的那段时间，王九龙已经悄无声息地变得漂亮好看了。等他真正意识到自己师弟有多招人的时候，已经是王九龙和某个师哥滚在一起的时候了。  
张九龄抿着嘴，看着王九龙一点一点吞进别人的阴茎，侧脸被捣出龟头的形状，汗水滑过那里，极为性感。  
他干过多少回这样的事？张九龄不知道，他也不想去知道，只想起有嚼舌根的说他们年轻一代的相声演员旁的不行口活都是一流的。  
王九龙吞咽下精液，纯情的脸蛋上还泛着红。那位师哥已经走了，只剩下王九龙漱着口，吐掉嘴里的水时，朝张九龄这个方向笑起来。  
我知道你在，九龄儿。

06  
张九龄分手那天，王九龙打扮地很精致，连香水都是一直舍不得喷的GD同款。  
张九龄喝地不多，却被王九龙身上那股香气熏醉了，跌跌撞撞去情侣酒店的时候，被对方掏身份证的熟练气笑了。  
他俩差点在电梯里就做起来，反正关上门的那刻，王九龙的裤子彻彻底底地就在地上了。  
被多少人搞过了？  
张九龄红着眼睛去咬避孕套的袋子，王九龙却缠上来，咬着另一头含进自己嘴里，然后弯下身子，握住张九龄的阴茎慢慢把套子套上去。  
师哥你来试试，看看我到底被几个人搞过？  
王九龙直直坐下去的时候，两个人都爆了粗口，王九龙是因为疼，张九龄是因为爽。  
张九龄捂着王九龙的嘴粗声粗气地问你这样还敢让我直接进去，要不是我帮你润滑你今天是不是想死这儿？  
王九龙呜咽着勾住张九龄的腰，说自己就想和师哥一起死，师哥干死我好不好。  
要命。张九龄额头的青筋爆出来，只压着王九龙的腰捅进去。

07  
“我还要回家呢！”  
王九龙趴在沙发上，屁股撅着高高得，双腿紧紧夹着张九龄的阴茎。  
“那你也夹紧点儿啊。”张九龄拍了下王九龙的屁股，那人下意识地叫起来，细细软软，可比台上唱歌好听多了。  
“不夹了不夹了……累死了！”王九龙软着腰塌下去，扭着脸就给他师哥撂蹶子。  
“让你减肥，摸起来都不顺手。”张九龄也不生气，下面老二顶地再高也只是戳着王九龙的尾椎骨，翻过王九龙的身子跟人缠着舌头接吻。  
王九龙敏感，经不起这么搅，双手双脚缠到他师哥身上，蹭上沙发。  
“乖乖的，腿交叉起来。”张九龄这么哄着。  
王九龙照着做，满脸潮红地盯着他师哥的嘴唇。张九龄又把自己的阴茎塞进对方的两腿之间，这次是不留情地插起来了。  
“慢点儿、慢点儿，哥！”王九龙摇着头，眼泪掉地不值钱似得。  
张九龄知道他被自己养地娇惯，总爱讨饶，吻着人的脚背说楠楠别怕，师哥在疼你。

08  
王九龙最后腿有点虚软，连上车都是靠着张九龄扶着。  
“哥你太过分了。”王九龙揉着自己腿根，那里被磨地红过头了，现在还是一片疼。  
张九龄叼着烟，凑过来给了王九龙一个烟草味儿的热吻，末了还舔舔嘴唇说道:“爽。”

end


End file.
